Dragon Block Staff
Over 10,000 years ago when the menace of the Divine Dragon plagued the land of Endiness, the Winglies constructed two magical items to seal the King of Dragons away, the Dragon Buster and the Dragon Block Staff. The Dragon Block Staff was the second weapon that was used to subdue the Divine Dragon and bound him in chains. It is found in the Forbidden City, Kadessa that can only be accessed by an ancient portal in the Wingly Forest, where very few venture. Luanna, the Second Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau, read the energy of the staff and described it as a huge tornado of energy that absorbs everything. Usage Dart and friends obtain the Dragon Block Staff after finding out that the Divine Dragon is free. They must venture to the Wingly Forest and speak with Ancestor Blano so that they can access the Forbidden Land to obtain the item. Later the Dragoons actually end up using the staff to weaken the Divine Dragon. Dart throws it up into the air and it begins to absorb the draconic power; it glows an eerie green before suddenly breaking. It is most likely that the Dragon Block Staff could not contain the ferocity of the 'King of Dragons' completely and shattered when it absorbed too much of its power. *''This is not an equipable item like the Dragon Buster'' The only time the staff is used is at this location, in the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. Obtaining the Staff After speaking to Ancestor Blano and venturing into the forbidden city Dart and company soon find themselves in a room with the staff embedded in the ceiling, Meru uses her glowing wings and goes to grab it and finds that it is wedged into a monster. They proceed to fight the monster in order to obtain the staff, during the battle the Dragoons are almost useless so be prepared with strong additions and plenty of healing Items. Grand Jewel (Boss) Grand Jewel is a very difficult boss due to the fact that the heroes can't really use their Dragoon powers for very long. It has 4600 HP and can turn back time so your level goes down which decreases your attack and defense. Grand Jewel will also heal itself for close to 1/3 of it's HP when it gets to low health. The Grand Jewel attacks with several light and earth elemental magics. If Dragoons are used, it will use the power of the Dragon Block Staff to render the Dragoons nearly useless. Finish it quickly with powerful additions. Helpful Hints If the player does want to use the Dragoons, he/she can use them up before the battle and only do it at level 1. It is not recommended to letting the characters go all the way to max level, this will result in the use of the Dragon Block Staff and usually death for that character. Since the Dragoons are overall weakened, it's better to have two strong offensive characters (Dart, plus whoever) with powerful additions, and Miranda. Have Miranda build up only one DVL, and guard until healing is needed. A character's most powerful additions tend to grant the least SP, so make attacking their focus. After the Battle After defeating the Grand Jewel the Dragon Block Staff floats down into Dart's hands and is ready for usage against the Divine Dragon, and the player may head back to the Wingly Forest. Category:Weapons Category:Earth Element Category:Kadessa